Alice
Alice is one of the CS characters from Pop'n Music 9, who stars in her own grounded series by Annachanish, but it was cancelled due to Azura singing her song to snap her out of being a bad user so her evil clone took her grounded series place. She is sassy, magical and flexible, who happens to be a fan of Konami, Bemani and Dimension Films. She (from the heroes' POV) appears to be a Nazi to 1980's cartoons. In Goanimate, she used to be a bad user, but she became a good user when Azura sings her song to snap her out of being a bad user and became Ally's best friend. In MUGEN, Alice fights with her bag and uses her jumping skills as well. Her fighting style resembles that of Kisarah Westfield. Some of her attacks include screaming "NO!" forming a pseudo projectile, dropping a girder on the opponent or summoning a troop of Carolyn's clones to stampede the opponent. Alice as she appears in Pop'n Music and Goanimate *Voice: Salli *Likes: Sweet Tea, The Get-Along Gang, Popples, Adventures of the Gummi Bears, Burrito and/or Ally tickling her feet *Dislikes: Ghosts, The Save Ums *Fate: Jumped off a building into a bone breaking death with SallyJones1998, Warren, Eddie K, Bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, Zara, Erika, Gage, Moe, Joe, Keith, Pedro, Edro, Dora, Andy Panda, Penny, Mitch, Jamie, Kumi, Caillou, DeLorean, Memy9909, Black Bart, Stephen, Maya, Mike, Wolvlin, Rob, Alex, Brandi and the Friends, Ron, Adelaide, Paulina, Videogamenerd1000, Noddy, Carrie, Lily, Zoey, Molly, Gloria, KimitheAnimationGuy1, Tristan, Darby, Brandon Bull, Kevin, Sally, Zack, Rattles, Molly, Derek, Felix, Banjo, Krista, Sophie, Lance, Josie, Alexander, Berry the Bad, Pablo, Calum1998, Zelda, Phillip, Steve and Harry (but she, Eddie K, Ivy, Zara, Erika, DeLorean, Kumi and Paulina got revived by Ally and Azura. Evil Keith didn't get revived) *Singing voice: Kakichoco and sometimes Ritsuka and Akita Neru *Ticklish spot: Her feet and toes *Neutral ticklish spot: Her belly, tummy button and armpits *Less ticklish spot: Her neck *Favorite toenail color: Red Appearance Alice's appearance is an English female student with regular green eyes and red hair, that styled in short, wavy splits. Alice dons a uniform that consists of a white shirt, a red tie and plaid miniskirt and plaid legwarmers. Underneath her legwarmers are her brown leather shoes. Personality A private Pop'n Academy school student and gentle soul with a sweet disposition. She is highly energetic and is unable to stand still for too long, so she tries to burn energy by playing sports. She has a tendency to sometimes be late for school. She has a friend named Carolyn, who only appears in her FEVER! animation. MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 move list *Neutral Attack 1: NO! Scream - Scream the word NO! to emit a pseudo projectile *Neutral Attack 2: *Neutral Attack 3: *Side Neutral: *Side Neutral 2: *Side Neutral 3: *Up Neutral: *Up Neutral 2: *Up Neutral 3: *Down Neutral: *Down Neutral 2: *Down Neutral 3: *Final Smash: Carolyn Stampede - Summon a stampede of Carolyn clones to trample over opponents. Gallery Alice's cute toes Videos Pop'n music 9 - ロックフュージョン (H) A sample of a gameplay as Alice, who is battling against Bob 2002 as "Tower of the Sun" is playing in the background Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good females Category:Former troublemakers and now good Category:Female Characters Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:MUGEN characters Category:Characters Voiced by Salli